


The Little Things

by ofsassgard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, attack on titan - Freeform, jean kirstein - Freeform, jeanmarco, marco bott - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsassgard/pseuds/ofsassgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little something that came to me while seeing this gorgeous sunset on a very long coach ride home from seeing my beloved Becky up in Newcastle.</p>
<p>This is my first fic attempt in a looooooong time, so please be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

"Jean!" I really didn't want him to miss seeing this.

I hear a groan of protest from the other side of the watch tower, he was just making his way down the stairs.

"For Sina's sake, Marco. It's been a long day, so this better be good." Jean complained. 

I just grin at him. "You'll love it, I promise. Just look." 

I point out to the western horizon. "Would you look at that sunset?" It was gorgeous! "Look at all those colours. The orange, the pinks..." 

I smile, then look up at him only to be met with Jean's face, painted with annoyance. 

"Marco, we can look at a dumb sunset anytime. Come on." 

He starts to make his way back towards the stairs again, but I don't move. I'm a little hurt actually. He must has sensed that, because he stopped and looked back to me. 

"What's the hold up?" Jean snaps. 

I sigh "We're training in the military to fight Titans, Jean." 

He rolls his eyes at that, as thought I made the most stupid and obvious comment on earth. "I know that." 

I avoid his eyes, finding the bug crawling along the fence much more interesting. "I just think it's nice to appreciate the little things. We probably won't get that luxury again soon." 

Jean shakes his head and comes back to me. He stands with me, leaning against the wooden fencing and gazing out at the sunset. 

"I guess it is kinda nice to look at." He says softly. 

I peek at him and smile. "See? Don't let these moments go to waste. You never know when it might be your last." 

Jean snorted at that and nudged me playfully. "Stop that! We'll see plenty more stupid sunsets." 

I laugh. "Oh? And how are you so sure about that?"

A small smirk plays on Jean's face. "Because we're best team in this class." He claps a hand on my shoulder and laughs. "We'll be with the MPs in no time, Marco! Wait and see!"

I just smile at him, then go back to watching the sun disappear behind the trees. I really hope he's right.


End file.
